Star Wars: Legacy
Star Wars: Legacy is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Star Wars: Legacy—War #2: 26 Jan 2011 Current Issue :Star Wars: Legacy—War #3: 23 Feb 2011 Next Issue :Star Wars: Legacy—War #4: 30 Mar 2011 Status Ongoing monthly series. Final issue was #50. Now a series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters *'Cade Skywalker' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Star Wars: Legacy—War #3 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Star Wars: Legacy—War #2 Star Wars: Legacy—War #1 Past Storylines Extremes Issues #48-50. Monster Issues #43-46. Tatooine Issues #37-40. Claws of the Dragon Issues #14-19. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Star Wars: Legacy, vol. 1: Broken' - Collects #1-3, 5-7. "The future of Star Wars is here in an all-new adventure set more than a century after Return of the Jedi and the New Jedi Order! The Jedi Temple is attacked, an Emperor is betrayed, and the Sith are born anew! A lot can happen in a hundred years, but that's just the beginning of the story! Not since Luke Skywalker first stepped aboard the Millennium Falcon has the galaxy seemed like such a vast, exciting, dangerous place!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1593077165 *'Star Wars: Legacy, vol. 2: Shards' - Collects #4, 8-13. "Cade Skywalker returns to the place of his father's last stand against the Sith and finds far more than ghosts in this volume filled with revelations about the future of Star Wars! Discover how the Empire joined forces with the Sith to defeat the Galactic Alliance in the war to dominate the galaxy-only to have Darth Krayt and his legion of followers usurp ultimate power for themselves! Follow the fate of an Empire divided, with battles pitting Stormtrooper against Stormtrooper, and Sith assassins bent on taking the life of deposed Emperor Roan Fel! Witness a galaxy in turmoil, and the decisions that will shape its future!" - WorldCat - ISBN 159307879X *'Star Wars: Legacy, vol. 3: Claws of the Dragon' - Collects #14-19. "one hundred years after the events in Return of the Jedi, Luke’s descendent Cade Skywalker is captured by the Sith, Emperor Darth Krayt unveils his true identity, and a secret chapter in the life of Obi-Wan Kenobi is revealed. When Cade attempts to rescue the Jedi he turned over to the Sith during his days as a bounty hunter, the last Skywalker soon finds himself in the clutches of Darth Krayt. There, Cade must confront his past and decide once and for all: will he remain the Emperor’s prisoner or become his thrall? Learn whether the Skywalker line lives up to the triumph of Luke or returns to the tragedy of Anakin!" - WorldCat - ISBN 159307946X *'Star Wars: Legacy, vol. 4: Alliance' - Collects #20-22, 27. "Admiral Gar Stazi leads the Galactic Alliance in a risky heist against the Sith. If he succeeds, his army’s resources will be greatly replenished"but at what price of punishment from the Sith Emperor and his minions? Three sides of this tale are told: that of the Galactic Alliance; that of the forces still loyal to the deposed Emperor Roan Fel; and that of the new Sith Order. Immeasurable and unforeseen repercussions will come to all!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822232 *'Star Wars: Legacy, vol. 5: The Hidden Temple' - Collects #23-26. "Cade Skywalker just wants to be left alone. But when you and your friends have just blown up half of the Sith Temple, cut down two of Emperor Darth Krayt's most trusted minions, and you happen to be the last known heir of the Skywalker legacy, people--bad people, and lots of them--are going to come knocking. The Empire's retaliatory genocide on Mon Calamari is just the icing on the cake. Cade and his bounty-hunter band realize that something must be done! If only there was somebody to help Cade save the galaxy and get the Sith off his back. Maybe a bunch of Jedi? The secrets of the Hidden Temple are revealed-along with a spy who was once a friend!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822240 *'Star Wars: Legacy, vol. 7: Storms' - Collects #32-36? "A shake-up in the Sith leadership has made the galaxy a worse place, not a better one. On the planet of Dac, the Mon Calamari are still feeling the wrath of Darth Krayt—their punishment for betraying the Sith Empire. Meanwhile, a victory has turned sour—and possibly deadly—for Cade Skywalker and his companions. And the Galactic Alliance comes closer to forming an alliance with deposed Emperor Roan Fel’s forces against their mutual enemy. Now, if they can just agree on who that enemy is..." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595823506 *'Star Wars: Legacy, vol. 8: Tatooine' - Collects #37-41. "One hundred and thirty-three years after the death of Darth Vader, the Skywalker line has reached another low point—in the person of the last living heir, Cade Skywalker. Cade has abandoned his Jedi heritage for plans of quick wealth and a pirate’s life. And his actions have attracted all of the wrong kinds of attention. Tracked by Imperial agents and targeted by Black Sun assassins, Cade is run to ground on Tatooine, where his two most famous ancestors had roots. But even if he can evade those who are trying to kill him, Cade can’t escape the family legacy. Before this adventure is over, Cade will be forced to think about who he is and who he wants to be—helped along by his mother, his half sister, and the ghost of Luke Skywalker." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595824146 *'Star Wars: Legacy, vol. 9: Monster' - Collects #42-46. "Wayland is a once-fertile world transformed by alien biotechnology into a monstrous living nightmare. The planet was the scene of Kol Skywalker's worst failure and his son Cade's first brush with death. Now Cade and his friends have been lured back to Wayland, where a deadly secret festers-and a life-changing decision waits for Cade. Meanwhile, across the galaxy, a chance for peace erupts into a three-way battle between the Jedi, the Sith, and Roan Fel's Imperial Knights!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595824855 - (forthcoming, July 2010) *'Star Wars: Legacy, vol. 10: Extremes' - Collects #47-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826319 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: John Ostrander. Artists: Jan Duursema & Dan Parsons. Covers: Adam Hughes. Publishing History First published in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Future Publication Dates :Star Wars: Legacy—War #4: 30 Mar 2011 :Star Wars: Legacy—War #5: 27 Apr 2011 :Star Wars: Legacy—War #6: 25 May 2011 News & Features * 15 Jun 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/star-wars-legacy-100615.html Future's End: Creators Talk Star Wars Legacy Finale] * 09 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26510 Star Wars Legacy: John Ostrander & Jan Duursema] (video) * 28 Nov 2008 - Ostrander Uses the Force in “Vector” * 25 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=114057 Celebrating Star Wars: Legacy] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure Category:TV/Movie Tie-in